


Oops!

by Neorulez



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Byleth went to the doctor recently and discovers she is pregnant. Unbeknownst to her, she doesn't even know who she had slept and who is the father of her unborn child, let alone she barely can remember who she slept with last. Now she is trying to figure out who she last slept with and at the same time debating if she could keep or abort the baby





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to make a story about Byleth! Hope you enjoy! I am not sure where this story is going but if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them. I am all ears.

"Oh no this isn't true!" So unlike Byleth to scream— no right word is to be out of character with her emotions. Usually, she was calm and emotionless, but what she was hearing was not true! It couldn't be! "You're lying," The professor accused the doctor. "That has to be it! This must be some kind of sick joke!"

"I reassured you, Professor, this is not a joke, you are in fact pregnant." The doctor said, looking up at Byleth.

"No…. No… no!" Byleth felt almost sick to her stomach. I can't be pregnant! Denial raced through her mind. I mean I know haven't had my menstrual cyle but still!

"There are always other options, we can abort the baby or—" The doctor started. 

"I don't want an abortion." Byleth interrupted. She couldn't do that go her baby. Even though she wasn't that far along in her pregnancy, she couldn't possibly do so. She had to tell someone about this. She needed a second opinion on what to do! She needed to tell someone! But who?


End file.
